Through a thousand storks
by Kim Ryeonggu
Summary: Kisah cintaku...yang pertama menyatakan cinta adalah istriku/ Istri? Aku ini namja!/ Arra...arra, kau adalah namja yang menjadi istriku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **Through** **a thousand storks**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Warning: BL/** **Romance/Two shoot**

 **Summary:**

 **Kisah cintaku...yang pertama menyatakan cinta adalah istriku.**

 **Istri? Aku ini namja!**

 **Arra...arra, kau adalah namja yang menjadi istriku.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heeii, oper bolanya padaku!". "Joon, halangi Somi!". "Yaaa, jangan kuasai bolanya sendirian!". "Tendang bolanya ke depan!". Suara teriakan anak-anak terdengar ramai di halaman belakang sebuah panti asuhan. Jika kegiatan belajar dan panti sudah selesai, anak-anak penghuni panti akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu hingga sore menjelang. Entah itu bermain ataupun sekedar duduk bergerombol sambil saling bertukar cerita. Salah satu permainan yang sering mereka mainkan yaitu sepak bola. Anak perempuan pun tidak ketinggalan untuk ikut bermain. Seperti siang menjelang sore ini...

"Noonaaaa!" DUG. Seorang anak lelaki berambut mangkuk menendang bola dengan keras ke depan. Tujuannya adalah seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat paling besar di antara anak lainnya.

TEP. Bola itu berhenti di bawah kakinya. Sorakan penyemangat semakin ramai saat anak perempuan itu mulai menggiring bola ke depan gawang. Satu tendangan keras ke sisi kiri gawang, dan GOOOOLLL...!

"Yeay..! Gol gol gol..."Anak perempuan itu berjingkrak senang dan ber- _high five_ dengan teman setimnya.

"Yaak! Minggyu-ah, seharusnya kau tangkap bolanya!." Seorang anak berteriak kesal ke temannya yang malah mengkeret saat bola datang. "Aahh, mian...bola itu seperti mau menghantam kepalaku."

"Yeeaahhh, aku sudah memasukkan satu bola, selanjutnya kalian yang teruskan yaaa." Anak perempuan yang barusan mencetak gol itu berlari keluar area bermain menuju sebuah bangku di samping bangunan panti. Mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas _high five_ seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu duduk di bangku tersebut untuk memperhatikan teman-temannya bermain. "Tendanganku tadi bagus kan?"

Anak laki-laki dengan hoodie merah tersebut menunjukkan senyum termanisnya dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama saat si noona mengacak rambut anak yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sudah merasa baikan? Tidak sesak lagi kan?" Si noona memastikan keadaan salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sambil mengeratkan tali hoodie dan menutup kepala anak lelaki tersebut dengan penutup hoodienya.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Sungguh..."

"Maafkan noona ne, seharusnya aku tak menyuruhmu mengambil bola saat itu dan membuatmu dikejar anjing. Gara-gara aku, penyakitmu jadi kambuh..." Gurat penyesalan terlihat di wajahnya saat kedua tangannya menangkup wajah pucat anak laki-laki yang sekarang terkikik geli. "Yakk, jangan tertawa."

"Wajahmu terlihat lucu saat melembek seperti itu noona."

"Mworago?! Yaak, berhenti kau," Si noona bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengejar dongsaengnya yang langsung kabur setelah mengeluarkan ledekkannya. "Yaak, berhenti berlari..! Kau ingin aku kena semprot bibi pengasuh lagi, heoh?! Yaak, Ryeowook-ah, berhenti kataku!"

Tidak lama kemudian suara bel menggema di seluruh bangunan panti dan terdengar suara pengasuh panti yang menyuruh anak-anak penghuni untuk segera berkumpul ke ruang depan panti. Sore itu akan diadakan acara perayaan ulang tahun anak dari salah satu penyumbang dana panti. Suara para pengasuh panti terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan untuk mengatur anak-anak panti agar duduk rapi berjejer di depan panggung kecil yang dihias berbagai macam pita dan balon warna-warni. Sebuah meja kecil berada di tengah panggung dengan kue tart dua tingkat berhias krim putih dan cokelat, tidak lupa lilin berbentuk angka dua belas tertancap di atasnya. Yang sedang berulang tahun berdiri di belakang meja dengan senyum lebar, menatap bahagia satu per satu anak panti yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya juga menampakkan senyum bersahabat. Acara berlangsung dengan meriah sekali, semua anak bergembira, tidak terkecuali seorang anak laki-laki berhoodie merah yang duduk di atas meja di pojok ruangan. Mata lucunya membulat saat ketua panti menyerahkan sebuah kado ke anak yang berulang tahun tersebut.

"Noona, aku belum menyiapkan kado untuk diberikan."

"Kita tak perlu menyiapkan kado, memang apa yang bisa kita berikan?"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku harus memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun." Tangan kecilnya menumpu meja tempatnya duduk. Si noona yang melihatnya hendak turun meja segera mencegah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke depan, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat padanya."

"Issh... kau ini, duduk saja, duduk! Kau tak lihat di depan penuh seperti itu?! Nanti kita juga akan berbaris mengucapkan selamat padanya. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Ryeowook-ah."

Si anak laki-laki mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir noonanya. Si noona ikut mendudukkan dirinya di meja itu dan berbisik pada dongsaengnya. "Lagipula, kau tak lihat baju yang dia pakai? Sepatunya...wajahnya yang bersih bersinar...kedua orangtuanya...uuuhh aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Dan bandingkan dengan bajumu, sepatumu, wajahmu, dirimu..."

Manik karamel si anak laki-laki memperhatikan apa saja yang menempel di tubuhnya lalu menggerung sebal pada dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan wajah sedih yang dia tunjukkan pada noonanya. "Jadi, duduk tenang di sini dan tunggu giliranmu, mengerti?"

Si anak laki-laki mengangguk mengerti dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah lepas dari orang beruntung itu. Hatinya sedih bahwa dia tidak punya apa- apa untuk diberikan. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, matanya berbinar senang saat melihat origami burung bangau yang digantung di jendela. Aah, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang harus dia tunjukkan.

Acara selesai saat malam menjelang. Ketua panti mengajak keluarga itu untuk berbincang sebentar sebelum mereka berpamitan. Semua penghuni panti sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Di sebuah kamar di lantai dua terlihat seorang anak yang tengah membuat origami burung bangau dengan terburu-buru. "Noona, tolong tuliskan 'saranghae' di sayapnya."

Si noona mendengus geli mendengarnya, sambil melakukan apa yang diminta dia berkomentar, "Kau itu selalu saja mengucapkan saranghae pada semua orang. Seharusnya saranghae itu kau ucapkan pada kekasihmu. Kali ini siapa yang mendapat pernyataan cintamu, eoh?"

Si anak laki-laki tidak menggubris ucapan noonanya dan langsung berlari turun setelah origami burung bangau itu siap.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlari, Kim Ryeowook! Kau tak sayang jantungmu ya?!"

^o^

^o^

^o^

Dia menempelkan tubuh kecilnya di dinding ruang ketua pengasuh panti. Mengintip orang-orang yang sedang berbincang di dalamnya dari celah pintu yang setengah terbuka. Bertanya-tanya kapan mereka akan keluar. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah anak yang berulang tahun itu. Dia memegang dada kirinya yang sesak, tapi bukan sesak yang menyakitkan seperti saat penyakitnya kambuh. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Dia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu saat perbincangan di dalam selesai. Jari-jarinya mengerat origami burung bangau di tangannya saat si anak dan orangtuanya melewatinya dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Susah payah dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya saat berjalan di belakang mereka dan meraih lengan si anak yang sudah berusia dua belas tahun itu. Kepalanya tertunduk saat si anak menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia menyerahkan origami burung bangau itu dan diterima dengan kebingungan oleh si anak berbaju mahal. Sementara itu, si anak berhoodie merah semakin menarik turun penutup hoodienya saat mengingat ucapan noonanya, bola matanya bergerak liar, lalu tanpa menunggu anak di depannya berbicara, dia berlari pergi. Tanpa disadarinya si anak yang berulang tahun tersenyum senang mendapatkan kado kecil seperti itu, terlebih dengan tulisan yang terasa menggelitik perutnya. Namun, keheranan saat si pemberi kado berlari begitu saja.

"Gomawo!" Si anak berbaju mahal tertawa kecil karena teriakannya menghentikan lari si anak berhoodie merah. "Namaku Kim Jong Woon..! Namamu siapa..?!" lanjutnya.

' _Tentu aku tahu namamu, bukankah ketua panti selalu memujimu tampan setiap menyebut namamu?'_ Begitulah yang dikatakan si anak berhoodie merah dalam hatinya, kemudian melanjutkan langkah tergesanya memasuki bangunan tempatnya tinggal sejak lahir. Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya sampai tubuhnya berhambur ke pelukan noonanya.

"Noona, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan aku baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya."

Si noona hanya tertawa sambil menarik gemas pipi dongsaengnya, kemudian membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk berkumpul dengan penghuni panti lainnya.

' _Kim Jong Woon, saranghae.'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya hingga membuatnya sulit tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Kim Ryeonggu hadir dengan sebuah cerita lain dari couple favorit sepanjang masa.**

 **Kim Ryeonggu harap reader semua menyukainya,**

 **Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan untuk lanjutnya chapter depan.**

 **So, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** **Through** **a thousand storks**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Warning: BL/** **Romance/Two shoot**

 **Summary:**

 **Kisah cintaku...yang pertama menyatakan cinta adalah istriku.**

 **Istri? Aku ini namja!**

 **Arra...arra, kau adalah namja yang menjadi istriku.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

"Ahjussi...ahjussi...!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampiri salah satu pengurus panti yang selalu tampak sibuk dengan truk kecilnya di setiap pagi. Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berseru cerah, "Oii, Ryeowook-ah...". Si anak laki-laki menghentikan larinya tepat di samping truk kecil yang terparkir di depan gerbang panti, mata bulatnya berbinar penuh harap saat memperhatikan si ahjussi yang kembali ke kegiatannya memasukkan kotak-kotak susu ke dalam keranjang lalu meletakkannya ke atas truk. "Ahjussi, bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin membantu ahjussi."

"Tentu saja boleh, asalkan kau sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Ahjumma Yoon."

Senyum di bibir Ryeowook berubah menjadi ringisan kecil, sambil memainkan tali hoodienya dia berucap dengan gagu, "euumm, ahjumma Yoon tadi...dia sangat sibuk, jadi...uumm...aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya."

Si ahjussi menaikkan satu alisnya tidak percaya karena sekarang dia melihat ahjumma Yoon sedang menguap lebar di depan salah satu pintu gedung panti dengan sebuah cangkir besar di tangannya. Dia terkekeh lalu bertanya dengan nada jenaka, "Jinjjaro?"

Ryeowook menjauhkan wajahnya ketika hidungnya disentil dan pertanyaan si ahjussi terasa membuktikan bahwa dia tidak pandai berbohong. "Aku ingin membantu ahjussi..." ucapnya sedikit merengek, "Aku tidak ingin belajar dengan ahjumma monster itu."

Si ahjussi terkekeh lalu mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan berucap, "tunggu sebentar di sini."

Ryeowook gelagapan namun tidak bisa mencegah langkah si ahjussi. Dia tidak mengerti dan juga khawatir dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan dua orang itu. Dia hanya berharap semoga si ahjussi tidak meminta ahjumma Yoon untuk menyeretnya mengikuti kelas belajar, namun sebaliknya, si ahjussi akan meminta ijin agar dirinya dibolehkan membantu si ahjussi. Dari jauh dia memperhatikan si ahjussi berbicara dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya -suatu kebiasaan yang lucu menurutnya- dan seketika ahjumma Yoon menoleh ke arahnya sambil melotot dan berkacak pinggang. Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan segera bersembunyi di balik truk. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kakimu akan terlindas ban jika tak segera masuk ke mobil."

"Yes!" Ryeowook mengacungkan kedua tinjunya ke atas saat mendapati si ahjussi mengedipkan mata kirinya dan pintu truk di depannya terbuka. Kaki pendeknya terayun terlalu semangat di tempat duduknya saat mesin truk mulai menderu menjauhi gerbang panti. Saat truk itu memasuki kompleks perumahan mewah, seruan kagum keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Ahjussi, apakah nanti aku bisa mempunyai rumah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, asalkan kau rajin mengikuti jam belajar panti."

Ryeowook menarik kepalanya dari jendela lalu mendengus kesal. "Aku ini rajin, ahjussi...aku hanya kabur dari kelas ahjumma Yoon saja."

Si ahjussi terkekeh dan mengacak rambut anak di sampingnya dengan gemas. "Nah, kita berhenti di sini. Ayo turun." Si ahjussi menyiapkan keranjang-keranjang berukuran sedang berisi botol susu dan menyerahkannya ke Ryeowook. "Ahjussi akan mengantarkan botol susu ke rumah bagian kanan dan kau yang bagian kiri, mengerti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti dan mulai bekerja. Hari itu, pagi itu, di tempat itu, mungkin akan kembali menjadi hari yang mengejutkan untuknya. Ketika secara kebetulan, setelah meletakkan keranjang botol susu di rumah terakhir, dia melihat sesuatu –yang terasa familiar– terayun-ayun di jendela atas rumah tersebut. _'Mungkinkah...'_ batinnya berharap. Iseng, dia mendekati jendela di samping pintu dan mengintip melalui kacanya. Dia memekik tanpa suara, lalu memencet bel rumah dan berlari menuju truk untuk menyembunyikan diri. Dari celah truk dia mengintip seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang muncul dari balik pintu. Jantungnya yang sebelumnya berdegup lemah mendadak memukul-mukul keras sepert ingin keluar.

"Sudah selesai?" Interupsi seseorang membuatnya berbalik kaget.

"Sudah ahjussi, eumm...apakah besok ahjussi akan mengantar susu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantar seminggu sekali, biasanya teman ahjussi yang mengantar. Wae geurae?" Si ahjussi melirik sebuah rumah dimana dia melihat Ryeowook berlari tergesa melewati pagarnya. "Dapat teman baru eoh?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Si ahjussi kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya. "Oh, bukankah anak itu yang beberapa bulan lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya di panti? Namanya Kim Joon...uh bukan, Hoon...eh, siapa ya...ahjussi lupa."

"Kim Jong Woon!"

"Ah, matta, Kim Jong Woon." Sebelah alis si ahjussi terangkat ketika melihat Ryeowook kembali mengintip malu-malu anak bernama Kim Jong Woon itu. Si ahjussi tersenyum simpul. "Kau menyukainya? Mau ahjussi bantu untuk berkenalan?"

Ryeowook segera menolak tawaran si ahjussi, masuk ke dalam truk dan meminta pulang segera. Manik cokelatnya menatap sendu jalan besar yang mulai ramai dipenuhi lalu lalang kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Si ahjussi sesekali melirik Ryeowook. "Kau kenapa, hmm? Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika temanmu bertambah lagi?"

Air muka Ryeowook mendadak muram. "Kim Jong Woon itu...dia akan sedih jika memiliki teman sepertiku..." suaranya mencicit lirih. Si ahjussi ikut merasa sedih mengingat keadaan Ryeowook dan juga kesahatannya yang mengharuskan dia tidak terlalu aktif bergerak. Selanjutnya tidak ada pembicaraan lagi hingga truk kecil itu berhenti di halaman panti. Ryeowook menyentuh lengan si ahjussi yang tengah serius dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Ahjussi, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 20."

"Kapan ahjussi akan mengantar susu lagi?"

"Sekitar tanggal 27, mungkin. Atau sehari lebih awal juga bisa. Kau ingin melihat Kim Jong Woon itu lagi ya..."

Ryeowook mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku masih ingat tanggal dia berulang tahun. Agustus ini, tanggal 24 nanti, dia akan berulang tahun. Aku ingin memberinya sesuatu...bolehkah aku ikut bersama ahjussi untuk mengantar susu lagi?"

"Tentu saja boleh," ucap si ahjussi sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

Seminggu kemudian, Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan dirinya di depan gerbang panti setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari ahjumma Yoon. Dia pandangi lekat-lekat origami burung bangau di tangannya. Senyum terulas tatkala cahaya matahari menyinari salah satu sayapnya yang terdapat tulisan _'saranghae'_. Sebuah ungkapan yang tidak terlalu dia mengerti arti sebenarnya. Hanya karena hatinya menjadi hangatlah dia memakai ungkapan tersebut untuk ditujukan pada Kim Jong Woon-nya.

"Sukses ya...aku harap kali ini kau kepergok oleh Kim Jong Woon-mu itu." Suara seseorang terdengar menggodanya dan orang itu mencolek dagunya.

"Andwae noona...andwae~ masalah besar kalau sampai kepergok."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau akan bisa berbicara padanya, dan origami itu bisa kau berikan langsung, tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

Ryeowook memandang kesal noonanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aniya! Aniya! Aniya! Sudah, noona berangkat sekolah saja sana!" ketus Ryeowook lalu menjauh dengan langkah menghentak-hentak kesal. Sementara noonanya terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya. Langkahnya terhenti di persimpangan jalan kecil, berdiri menunggu si ahjussi dan truk pengantar susunya. Selang beberapa menit suara deru mesin terdengar mendekat. Dia melompat masuk ke dalam truk ketika pintu truk terbuka tepat di depannya. Tubuhnya melonjak girang di kursi ketika truk itu melewati rumah Kim Jong Woon-nya. Pekerjaannya dimulai dan ketika sampai di depan rumah tersebut, dia merasa seperti sinterklas yang tengah meletakkan "hadiah" tanpa perlu mengusik penghuni rumah. Tengok kanan kiri, mengintip ke dalam rumah, meletakkan keranjang botol susu beserta origami di sela-selanya, memencet bel rumah, berlari kembali ke dalam truk, dan mengintip hasil usahanya.

"Jong Woon hyung...kau semakin tampan dengan seragam sekolahmu," bisiknya. "Mianhae...aku terlambat beberapa hari untuk kado ulang tahunmu."

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

 **^o^**

Begitu seterusnya setiap tanggal 24 Agustus akan ada origami burung bangau dengan tulisan "saranghae" di sayapnya yang terselip di sela-sela botol susu keluarga Kim Jong Woon. Origami untuk ulang tahun ke-14, ke-15, ke-16...

"Ahjussi, tunggu!"

Si ahjussi pengantar susu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah tengah menyodorkan sebuah origami burung bangau. Si ahjussi bertanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil mengetukkan jarinya di salah satu sayap origami.

"Origami burung bangau."

"Ne, aku tahu...tapi apa maksud tulisan ini?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

"Eyy...Ahjussi~ bukan itu yang-"

"Wae? Kau tak menyukainya? Ya sudah, aku ambil lagi."

"Ani ani, aku menyukainya." Si anak laki-laki segera menyimpan origaminya ke dalam saku sebelum tangan si ahjussi sempat mengambilnya. "Siapa? Dari siapa origami ini, ahjussi?" tanyanya saat melihat si ahjussi hendak berbalik pergi.

"Seseorang."

"Hooo...orang itu memberi ancaman ya jika kau memberitahukannya?" tebak si anak laki-laki.

" _Aku akan mogok makan jika ahjussi mengatakan siapa yang mengirim origami itu. Aku tahu, suatu saat, dia pasti akan memergokimu."_ Si ahjussi tersenyum tatkala mengingat ancaman yang dia dapat sejak tahun lalu dan pagi ini.

"Oh, ayolah ahjussi...beritahu aku siapa dia. Aku janji, tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada orang itu. Ahjussi..."

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan lagi mendapatkan origami ulang tahunmu."

"Mwo?! Mana bisa begitu, lagipula orang itu tidak akan tahu kalau ahjussi memeritahuku..." ucapannya terhenti dan matanya mulai menyipit. "Ah, aku tahu, dia ada di sini kan?" Pandangannya beralih ke truk kecil dan segera berlari menghampirinya untuk menempelkan wajahnya di kaca pintu truk.

"Tuk tuk tuk! Ada orang di dalam?"

Si ahjussi tersenyum sambil mendekat ke truknya yang kacanya tengah diketuk-ketuk oleh si anak laki-laki. "Sudahlah, tak ada orang di dalam."

"Ahjussi...origami ini membuatku penasaran. Aku jadi kacau balau karenanya."

Si ahjussi sudah masuk ke dalam truknya.

"Ahjussi... Beritahu aku siapa dia. Ahjussi! Ahh kenapa kau tak mengabaikanku."

Si ahjussi melihat arlojinya. "Kembali ke rumahmu, kau akan terlambat jika masih di sini. Dan jangan berlebihan seperti itu, origami itu tidak akan membuatmu mati penasaran Jong Woon-ssi." Dengan akhir kalimat itu dia melajukan truknya meninggalkan si anak laki-laki yang mendengus kesal.

Dia mengeluarkan origami dari sakunya. Menatapnya lamat-lamat seolah dengan begitu, origami bangau akan mengatakan padanya siapa si pengirim itu. Pada ulang tahun sebelumnya, dia hanya mengamati dari balik pintu, berharap bisa menangkap basah pengirim origami. Namun, dia hanya mendapati ahjussi itu, tidak ada orang lain yang bersamanya. Apa mungkin... ahjussi itulah pengirim origami yang sebenarnya? Ayee...dia tepis jauh-jauh dugaan itu. Pasti ada seseorang lain. Tapi siapa? Dan bagaimana cara mencari tahunya? Berbagai cara sudah dia lakukan, mulai dari membuntuti truk itu yang pada akhirnya ketahuan si ahjussi yang mempercepat laju truknya, sampai menanyai pemilik tempat si ahjussi mengambil susu. Semuanya gagal total. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa didapat.

Hingga ulangtahunnya yang ke-17.

"Ahjussi, sekarang ini aku sudah 17 tahun."

"Saengil chukkaeyo Jong Woon-ssi."

"Aku ingin mendapatkan kado darimu." Jong Woon tersenyum lebar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin apa dariku."

"Tidak banyak, aku ingin ahjussi mengabulkan 2 permintaanku. Pertama, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi. Kita bukan baru bertemu kemarin sore, ahjussi..."

"Permintaan pertama dikabulkan. Jong Woon-ah."

"Aahh...itu sangat melegakan hatiku. Ahjussi harus sering-sering melakukannya untukku. Melegakan...hatiku..." Jong Woon memperjelas kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada jahil.

Bola mata si ahjussi berputar jengah. Dia bisa menebak apa permintaan keduanya. Ya ya ya...aku paham soal melegakan itu, dan aku tak punya banyak waktu pagi ini, segera keluarkan permintaan keduamu yang pasti tentang...

"Si pengirim origami ini..." Jong Woon melambai-lambaikan origami burung bangau di tangannya, "beritahu aku siapa dia, ahjussi."

Si ahjussi seperti berpikir sesaat. Jong Woon merasa ada harapan kali ini.

"Permintaan kedua dikabulkan."

"Yess!" Jong Woon mengangkat tinjunya.

"Tapi setelah aku meletakkan keranjang ini ke dalam truk. Tunggulah di sini."

"Ne!" Atensi Jong Woon mengikuti gerak-gerik si ahjussi yang berjalan ke belakang truk, meletakkan keranjang, lalu membuka pintu truk, masuk ke dalam truk, duduk nyaman di kursi pengemudi, menutup pintu kembali, menyalakan mesin...

Jong Woon menepuk jidatnya. "Pabboya!" Dia segera berlari ke arah asap knalpot truk yang sudah melaju kencang menjauhi rumahnya.

"AHJUSSI...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo? (ngintip ngintip) masih adakah yang mampir ke page ffn ku? Mian, Kim Ryeonggu terlalu lama mengabaikan ff di sini.

Tapi Kim Ryeonggu punya alasan. Aku sibuk skripsi ! Tapi alhamdulillah sekarang sudah selesai, jadi bisa lanjutin ff lagi.

Ff ini sengaja Kim Ryeonggu potong di situ. Lanjutannya setelah melihat respon reader.

Oke, kritik dan saran silakan tulis di kolom review.

Thanks.


End file.
